


Flowers of The Night Garden

by metropoliszone



Series: The Night Garden [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metropoliszone/pseuds/metropoliszone
Summary: Companion series to From The Night Garden.Ryoma and Niles have affection for one another, soft small moments together when no one is watching, catching glances and hoping no one catches on.But no one is so sneaky that they don't get found out, do they?
Relationships: Zero | Niles/Ryoma
Series: The Night Garden [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020940
Kudos: 2





	Flowers of The Night Garden

**Author's Note:**

> This is not required reading for The Night Garden series, however, I wanted to write some romance between Ryoma and Niles. Please enjoy this collection!

“You have the most beautiful hair, you know. I’m not sure why you’re trusting me with it.”

It was a quiet night while Ryoma was over at the Nohr castle. He had come to visit Xander and work out some finer details of their alliance. Of course, there was always the smallest of bonuses in that he would be able to spend time with a particular archer. Their privacy was not always promised in this castle. While Niles knew every corridor, nothing could truly give them enough privacy to spend their evenings together. Which was hard. Frustratingly hard. Niles grumbled every time someone wanted Ryoma for something but knew that he couldn’t do much for it. After all, Ryoma was important to everyone, and perhaps even more than he was important to Niles.

“Oh? Are you trying to threaten my locks, Niles?” Ryoma said, a laugh leaving his lips as he shut his eyes, “I don’t think you would have it in you to do something terrible to them.”

Niles just chuckles as he runs a brush through the locks, humming as he does so. Slow and steady. He never liked having his hair too long because he could never bother with the upkeep. But there was something different when it came to Ryoma’s hair. It was so incredibly fluffy that he wanted nothing more to do than just touch it over and over again. His eyes shut and he let out a light breath, his mind drifting along as his eye stayed closed during it.

“You doubt my terribleness?” Niles said, starting to lay it out against Ryoma’s back, “I could do something to it and I bet you wouldn’t even notice it.”

Ryoma looked over his shoulder, “Even if it would cause me to be upset with you?”

No. Absolutely not. Niles would never want Ryoma to be upset with him. The thought burned in his mind and he had to shake it out and pretend it didn’t exist in there. Instead, he chuckled and pretended he wasn’t thinking of anything weird or upsetting to him. “Perhaps I’m eager to be punished by you, Ryoma.” He let out a little hum, his fingers moving through that hair now, placing the brush on the bed.

“There are better ways to be punished if you’re eager for something between our sheets.”

Now, Niles was an eager perverted man. He had no issues flirting with people, no issues with making suggestive comments, and definitely no issue with being an all-around terrible person, at least in his mind. But Ryoma hit something different in him. A mix of him being a king, of him being so kind to Niles when Niles wouldn’t deserve any part of it, and of the fact that Ryoma seemed to keep coming back to find Niles. Not the other way around. Not that Niles ever needed to find him nowadays. Because Ryoma would always find him first.

With Ryoma, Niles had no eagerness to push himself into a situation like that. Where Ryoma would be the man in charge of their sheets, and Niles would be a terribly naughty submissive man. Because any time he went that far, Niles knew that he was at the end of their relationship. When he acted like that, when he desired to be taught a lesson and ruined beneath another man or woman, that was the end. No one would keep a dirty man, with filthy thoughts and filthy words, in their bed. Maybe there’d be a point where he was ready to turn this all off and call it the end.

But he wasn’t.

“I have other things I’d like to do with you, Ryoma.”

Not that he didn’t have a desire to be controlled underneath him. But it was that he had a bigger desire. He wanted to see this to its proper end.

“Oh?” Ryoma said, shutting his eyes and leaning forward, “And what’s that?”

Niles let out a small, soft chuckle, his fingers moving to run through that hair one last time.

“I think I’d like to braid your hair tonight.”

Because it all had a proper end, didn’t it? Nothing could last forever, and Niles knew that he didn’t deserve forever. But he would take his undeserved gift, and wouldn’t question it any further. He wanted to pretend if even for a moment, he deserved something special in his life.


End file.
